Suck and Blow
by WithTheGrain
Summary: Abby persuades Gibbs to help her with a scientific experiment.


Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters are the property of Belisarius Productions and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Title: Suck and Blow**

**Rated: T**

**Spoiler: None**

**Pairing: Abby/Gibbs**

**A/N:** Written for the Gibbs/Abby Shipper Forum weekly 2012 Creative Drive for the prompt 'suck'.

* * *

When Gibbs strode into Abby's lab, he found her sitting at her desk, feet up, reclined back with her hands behind her head and her eyes closed. Her usual music was threatening to bring the walls down, so he knew she hadn't heard him enter. As he stepped closer, he noted the way her lips were curled into a small smile, and he wondered what she was thinking about.

He knew that no matter what he did to make her aware of his presence, she was going to be startled. There was no way he was going to ease her out of her private thoughts. Standing just a few feet away, he said her name softly, but of course she didn't hear him, so he tried a little louder with still no response. Seeing that there was nothing else for it, he cleared his throat and hollered.

Abby's heavy boots thudded to the floor at the same time her eyes sprang open and her body lurched upright in her chair. Her hands splayed out on the top of her desk to help steady herself and her nerves. "Damnit, Gibbs! You're going to kill me one of these days!" she yelled over the music. Grabbing the remote, she silenced the noise.

"I called your name twice, Abbs, but you were off in another district," he responded with a faint grin. "From the looks of ya, you were thinking of something pretty special."

"I was thinking of something I just read," she responded, glancing at a magazine turned face down on her desk. "Sort of an experiment with a hypothesis that I would like to test out. Care to help me?" she asked with one teasing eyebrow quirked.

Gibbs hesitated and she tried to persuade him. "It's been a slow day and in the name of science, I feel it's my duty to run whatever tests I can whenever possible. Did you catch a case?"

"No."

"Then you've got time," she said, pulling on his arm and leading him to a chair near her desk. After making sure he was seated, she dimmed the lights and saw Gibbs' questioning look.

"What kind of experiment is this, Abbs?"

Returning to her desk, she opened a drawer and took out a deck of playing cards. "A scientific experiment." The chair behind her desk she rolled around so she could sit in it facing him.

Gibbs watched her set the deck down and take one card from the top. "What exactly are we testing?"

"Oh… a number of things," she responded, scooting her chair closer so that her knees were between his. "Gravity, cohesion, vacuum pressure, sensitivity… lots of different stuff, Gibbs."

"You're going to test all of that with a deck of cards?"

She grabbed his hands and tugged him forward so that he was leaning towards her. "Actually, just one card. We won't need the whole deck."

"And why are the lights turned down?"

Abby pursed her lips and threw him a glare. "You're just full of questions today, aren't you? Now, I need you to be completely quiet and listen then do exactly as I say. We need to follow certain steps very closely so we get the most accurate results. This is important, Gibbs. Okay?"

He nodded.

"I'm going to place the flat side of this card against my lips and suck in so that it will stay against my mouth without me holding it," she explained. "You with me so far?"

Gibbs nodded again.

"Then I'm going to attempt to pass the card to your lips without letting it fall and without touching it with our hands."

Gibbs shifted in his seat.

"In order to do this correctly, you have to suck in at the precise moment that I blow out." She saw the doubtful look on his face and kept her expression deadly serious, while on the inside she was a jumble of nerves. Her lips were going to be a mere millimeter from his! The thickness of a card would be the only thing separating them. God she loved science!

Gibbs leaned back. "I don't…"

Grabbing his hands, she tugged him forward again and interrupted whatever he was going to say. "Gotta stay positive, Gibbs. Experiments like this work best with a good attitude." Pressing her lips together in a firm line, she nodded her head. "We can do this."

Leaning forward so their faces were only six inches apart, she placed the card over her lips and sucked in. Dropping her hands to her knees, she leaned forward even more as Gibbs came towards her. When she felt the pressure of his lips against the card, she blew out and the card fell to the floor between their knees.

Meanwhile, their bare lips pressed together and Abby closed her eyes at the electrifying contact before Gibbs jerked back. He gave her an icy blue stare and spoke gruffly. "Now what?"

"We try again," she responded, reaching to the floor to pick up the card. "We need to make several attempts to get accurate results." Abby was surprised when he didn't protest and licked his lips in preparation for their next attempt.

Sucking the card against her lips, they leaned together and Abby blew out before Gibbs' lips even touched the card, allowing it to fall away. Their mouths came together once again and this time Gibbs didn't pull away quite so quickly.

When he did withdraw, he gave a small grin. "Another failed attempt," he noted in a low timbre.

Abby knew her voice would squeak if she tried to speak, so she bent to retrieve the card, taking a moment to compose herself. "There are no failures," she told him softly. "Only results."

"One more time?" he asked.

Abby nodded but could barely suck enough air into her lungs to hold the card. She was tense and excited and it was a good thing she was sitting down. Only the moisture on her lips made the card stick and as Gibbs drew close, she poked her tongue out, dislodging it. The tip of her tongue swept over his mouth and the full taste of him threatened her self-control. Gibbs added pressure as their mouths came together and she released a tiny whimper as his tongue slid along hers.

Their hands remained on their knees as their heads tilted, and the kiss grew in intensity as one wet kiss melded into another. She wanted to stay here all day, tasting him and there was no way she was going to be the first one to end the kiss.

When Gibbs eventually drew back, Abby's focus was hazy as she pulled air into her aching lungs. Gibbs bent and picked the card up off the floor. "Try again?" he asked.

She nodded and he held the card to his mouth then let it drop from his fingertips just before their lips met once again. This time he drew her up out of her chair as he wrapped an arm around her waist and clutched at the back of her head. Their mouths remained fused together as he guided them away from the chairs to her desk where his large hand swept over the top, causing items to clatter to the floor.

Abby pressed and pulled their hips flush then wrapped her leg around his and ground against his arousal. Her backside hit the edge of the desk and he stood between her thighs, leaned over her, and thrust with his hips as she pulled him down on top of her.

Gibbs' hands fell to the desk and he braced his arms as he continued to forcefully undulate his hips against her. Abby's head fell back with a moan as his mouth nipped down over her chin, neck, chest. He nuzzled into the V of her blouse, roaming lower, sending shivers down her spine.

His lips on her sensitive skin pulled steady whimpers from her throat. Her fingers clawed through his soft silver hair, holding him between her breasts. The heat of his breath spread across her flesh resulting in a pooling of wetness between her thighs.

Sliding a hand down the back of his head and neck, over his strong shoulder and arm, Abby plucked at the next button on her blouse, releasing it and giving him freer access. Her nipples were stiff and hard and begging for his tongue, lips, teeth. Gibbs growled as his face pressed against her warm soft breast and she felt the exhilarating vibration rumble directly to her core. When his nose bumped against the edge of her bra, she reached up and tore it aside, baring herself to him completely, trembling with anticipation.

Abby nearly screamed when his lips closed over her taut nipple, and he ravished it with his tongue. His teeth grazed over the tip before he tugged on it gently, escalating the throbbing between her thighs. Swiping his wet tongue over it again, he then pulled back and blew a cool stream of air onto the damp heated skin.

Abby felt her body ready to explode because she wasn't able to scream and moan and have Gibbs fuck her right here on her desk in the middle of the afternoon.

Suddenly the screeching bird ring tone of her phone split the air and Gibbs' head jerked up. Spotting the phone on the floor, he snatched it up and pressed it into her trembling hand. Her chest was heaving as she flipped it open and hit the ignore button.

Gibbs stood between her legs again, his eyes raking over her naked flesh as it rose and fell with every breath she took. "They'll call back," he stated lowly.

Abby kept her eyes closed as she tried to regain her composure. She couldn't look at Gibbs yet because she knew what she would see. Soft swollen lips, mussed silver hair, aroused blue eyes. Her hormones weren't ready for another onslaught so soon.

Finally she looked up and he was smiling widely as he held out a hand to help her sit up. After tugging her bra back into place, she grasped his hand and let him pull her into a tight embrace against his chest. She felt and heard his deep voice as he spoke over her head. "About that experiment… were those the results you were looking for?"

Abby smothered a laugh against his shirt. "Those results were better than anything I ever imagined," she whispered.

Gibbs was amused. "That's what you were imagining when I walked in here and found you sitting at your desk?"

She nodded her head then pressed a kiss to his polo and rested her forehead on his chest. "We never actually succeeded in passing the card."

"Yeah, that's a funny thing. Maybe…"

"We'll have to try the experiment again," she finished for him.

Placing a finger under her chin, he tilted her face up. "This evening, your place? I'll bring the cards."

The End.

* * *

**A/N: ** Thanks for reading!


End file.
